


Flirting and Promises

by chriek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Humor, M/M, just some fluff, mild flirting and dialog, otayuri - Freeform, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriek/pseuds/chriek
Summary: Yuri reddened. “Who said we were flirting?!”“Oh. We're not?”Yuri stared at Otabek. “...What?”“*I* was flirting,” said Otabek.





	Flirting and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I started this yesterday and then fell asleep so it's posted late (my bad). Decided to finish it up today and post. If there are any errors, I'm sorry; I'm too tired to beta. Please enjoy the humorous fluff!
> 
> Oh, also: when I googled, it said that Makkachin hadn't been assigned a gender though the dub decided on male. I decided on female because I'd always assumed so. JUST GO WITH IT.
> 
> Written for Fictober 2018 Day 6 Prompt: Dog Park.

Yuri was on dog duty. He didn't even know there _was_ dog duty until he woke up with a face full of Makkachin. “You're heavy!” he grumbled, petting the warm curls of fur while simultaneously struggling to push off the sizable poodle as gently as possible. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, then stood up to put his borrowed futon away. That's when he saw the note on the side table.

 

> _Yurio,_
> 
> _Yuri and I are going ~~to be flirty~~ out for a while! Can you look after Makkachin? She needs to be walked this morning. Yuri drew a map to the nearest dog park. I also left treats._
> 
> _XOXO Victor_

Underneath was an additional line written in different and messy handwriting.

 

> _“I'm so sorry Yurio Victor is dragging me off t_

After that was a long, messy line indicating that Katsudon had been _literally_ dragged away by Victor. Yuri clicked his tongue and dropped the paper back onto the table. He searched around the room until he found a bag that had Makkachin's leash, treats, and other assorted items. Yuri leaned down and she wagged her tail and licked his face as he placed the leash around her neck, making sure it was secure before standing up again. “Come on,” he said and steered her outside.

It was early and not many people were out. Yuri let out another yawn as he took out the map Katsudon had (poorly) drawn for him and compared it to his current surroundings. He frowned. _Is that a store? What the hell is that squiggly line? I don't remember there being any rivers near here...._ Makkachin nuzzled his waist and Yuri looked down. He held out the map to her. “Do you know how to get to the park?”

Makkachin barked at the word “park” and Yuri was quickly and messily dragged along behind her, running hard to keep up so that his face didn't meet the pavement. Angry thoughts flashed through his mind despite his active struggle to remain upright: _Victor, you selfish bastard! I'm not supposed to be dragged along like this by your huge poodle in front of everyone just so you can flirt with your porky boyfriend!_

After a few minutes of pure terror and more running, they arrived at the park. Makkachin slowed her pace and bent down to sniff at the grass. Yuri took the opportunity to catch his breath by leaning over like a tired corpse, eyes wide beneath the blond hair that fell forward covering the rest of his face.

“You look like you're struggling,” said a familiar voice nearby.

Yuri remained hunched over but blew some of the hair out of his face to look up. “Otabek?” He coughed; apparently his lungs hadn't fully adjusted yet. “What are you doing in Japan?”

“I saw you were here,” Otabek answered.

“Huh?”

Reaching into his pocket, Otabek pulled out his phone and hit the home screen to turn it on before showing it to Yuri. It was a picture from instagram of Yuri's face, red from the hot springs at Hasetsu.

“You saved my picture to your phone?” Yuri asked incredulously.

Otabek looked down at his screen, then back at Yuri. “Yeah. Why not?”

Yuri's pulse and breathing seemed mostly back to normal so he stood up again. “It's not even a good picture,” he said, frowning.

“Huh? I think it's cute.”

“ _Cute?!”_

“Yeah.”

“I look like a tomato!” Yuri complained.

“Yeah, that's why it's cute.” Otabek pocked his phone.

A thought occurred to him and Yuri raised an eyebrow. “How'd you know where I was?”

“Yuri—the other Yuri—texted me the location when I told him I was coming to stay with you,” Otabek explained. “I brought my stuff with me,” he added, motioning to the small backpack on his shoulder.

“How long are you staying for?”

“Just a few days,” said Otabek. “I have to get back for practice.”

“Huh.”

Otabek grinned. “Aren't you going to say it's nice to see me?”

“What? Of course it's nice to see you,” said Yuri dismissively. Makkachin pulled forward and Yuri took the hint. The two of them started with her around the dog park, pausing every once in a while as she took an interest in another dog or a patch of grass. Yuri turned to Otabek with a grimace. “Anything is better than having to watch Victor and Porkfest making googly eyes at each other.”

Otabek laughed. “I guess I came just in time, then.”

“I didn't expect you to have time off now, though,” said Yuri. “Since competition season is starting up again soon.”

“I wasn't planning to go anywhere originally,” Otabek admitted. When Yuri looked at him, he smiled. “But since I knew you were here slacking off, I felt less bad about it.”

“I'm not slacking off!”

Otabek raised one hand to fluff Yuri's hair affectionately. Yuri batted him away and glared. “I just wanted to see you.”

Yuri's face felt hot. “We talk all the time on the phone,” he said.

Makkachin seemed to have had enough of the park and they started walking back to Hatsetsu. “It's not the same as seeing you in person,” said Otabek.

“Well, I guess that's true.” It definitely felt different having Otabek _here_ , right next to him, than watching him on television. It was nice having a friend he actually _liked_ , never mind one who would fly out to meet him on a whim. Plus Otabek's texts were always encouraging (if a little serious). And he was cool.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Otabek.

Yuri looked at him. “I think you're cool.”

Otabek's eyes widened. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“I mean I'm glad you came.”

“I'm not really following this conversation...” admitted Otabek. “But thank you?” He considered Yuri. “I think you're cool, too.”

Yuri thought of something and held up one hand in a _stop_ gesture. “No.”

“What?”

“We're starting to sound like those two,” said Yuri.

“Those two?” Recognition dawned on Otabek's face. “Oh. Victor and Yuri?”

“Yeah.”

“What's wrong with that?”

Yuri looked nauseated. “Because we're cooler than that!”

“I don't think flirting has anything to do with being cool....”

Yuri reddened. “Who said we were _flirting?!_ ”

“Oh. We're not?”

Yuri stared at Otabek. “...What?”

“ _I_ was flirting,” said Otabek.

“ _Huuuuuuuuuuh?!_ ”

“Oh, we're here.” Otabek pushed his backpack higher onto his shoulder and went to the front desk. He greeted Yuri's family and handed them a present, thanking them for letting him stay there. Makkachin bounded up and Yuri absentmindedly let go of the leash.

_Wait._

_What did he say?_

_Flirting?_

He couldn't really pay attention and his face felt stupidly warm and embarrassed as somehow he and Otabek made it to his room. (Yuri guessed they were sharing, though he had been unable to be present enough earlier when Otabek had been working out the arrangements.)

Yuri leaned carefully against the wall and looked at him. “Hey,” he said. “Were you really flirting before?”

“A little,” said Otabek as he opened his backpack and started looking through it for something. “I wanted to see how you would react.” He seemed to find what he'd been looking for and grabbed at a small package, standing up and handing it to Yuri. “Here, it's a small gift.”

Yuri opened it. It was a leopard-spotted scarf. “Ohh!”

“I thought you might like it,” said Otabek with a smile.

“Thanks.” Yuri ran a hand across the scarf and then looked up. “Um, Otabek....” He cleared his throat. “Do you...like me?”

“...A little. Is that a problem?”

“No, um. It's fine.” Yuri wasn't sure what to do and kept standing where he was. He wasn't lying—it really _was_ okay but this was totally new territory for him. What were you supposed to _do_ in this situation? Say “thank you”? High five? Kiss? He felt stupid with his inexperience. And he didn't want to look even dumber in front of Otabek.  
  
“I didn't ask to be your friend because of that,” explained Otabek. “It was after I became your friend that I...anyway.”

An awkward silence ensued. Eventually Yuri broke it, pointing a finger at Otabek's face. “Fine. But we're _not_ going to end up like _those_ two idiots,” he growled.

The door slid open and a familiar, overly-smiling face popped out. “Which two idiots?”

“VICTOR!!!” Yuri turned and yelled. “Your poodle almost suffocated me this morning!”

“That's how Makkachin shows affection!” said Victor happily.

“My fist will show your _face_ some affection!!”

The other Yuri opened the door the rest of the way and smiled apologetically from behind Victor. “I'm sorry, Yurio. I tried to finish the note—oh! Otabek! You got here okay?”

Otabek nodded.

“Good! We're going to be eating lunch soon so come down when you're ready. Victor,” said Yuri, tugging at him. “Come on, you have to help.”  
  
“Ehhh? But I'm a guest! And I want to annoy Yurio some more!”

“ _Victor_....”

Yuri slammed the door behind the other two and glared one more time at Otabek. “Promise me!” He pointed a thumb at the closed door. “We're _not_ going to be that stupid!”

“That's a level I don't think we could ever reach, even if we tried,” replied Otabek evenly.

“We'd _better_ not,” huffed Yuri.

Otabek stepped closer, closing the small gap between them. He waited a moment and then reached for Yuri's hand. Yuri stilled, watching Otabek's face with widened eyes. Neither said anything as Otabek looked down, then slowly placed a very light kiss to Yuri's cheek before pulling back and letting go of his hand. “...Was that okay?”

Yuri nodded.

Otabek suggested they heat over to eat and both walked together, talking about other things. When they got there, the other Yuri welcomed them and then gave a concerned look. “Otabek, are you okay? Your face is really red.”

Yuri snorted.

“Your face is a little red, too, Yurio.”

“It is _not_!” said Yuri.

“Are you two coming down with something?”

“Maybe it's love~!” said Victor playfully.

“Huh?!” asked Yuri.

“We're fine,” said Otabek. “It's just a little warm in our room.”

“Was from it the heat of Yurio's love~~~~?” asked Victor.  
  
“Would you shut up?!” said Yuri. “We're not like you and Katsudon!”

“But maybe you'd like to be?” Victor winked.

“Hah! Who wants to be as gross as _that_?!”

Yuri and Victor continued to bicker through lunch, the other Yuri filling Otabek in on what there was to do in the area around Hasetsu. The food was good and it was followed by tea and some cute desserts. Once they were all stuffed, Yuri and Otabek lumbered sleepily back to their room.

“You know, before...it would have been okay if you'd done it on the mouth,” said Yuri quietly. “Instead of my cheek.”

It took Otabek a second to work out that Yuri was talking about their kiss from earlier. He smiled. “I'll remember for next time,” he said.

Yuri glanced away. “...You'd better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this fic ends kind of abruptly because I wanted to finish it and move on to the next day's prompt so I'm sorry about that. But hey, there was a kiss so it's not all bad, right? RIGHT????


End file.
